1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel which can prevent electrolytic corrosion from transmitting to the liquid crystal display panel from an outer portion of the panel which is a testing line, and a method for testing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device is provided with the liquid crystal display panel for displaying a picture by utilizing electric and optical properties of liquid crystals, and a driver for applying a driving signal to the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel has first and second substrates bonded with a gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display panel is fabricated by a process having a thin film transistor array step for forming thin film transistors on the first substrate, and a color filter array step for forming a color filter on the second substrate. Fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel is finished by bonding the first substrate having the thin film transistor array formed thereon and the second substrate having the color filter array formed thereon together through a cell step, with the liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display panel finished thus is tested to determine if the liquid crystal display panel has defects or not, and the liquid crystal display panel which is determined to have no defects has a polarization plate attached to an outer side of the liquid crystal display panel, and a driving circuit connected thereto, thereby finishing fabrication of the liquid crystal display device.
Referring to FIG. 1A, in the testing process, after determining existence of defects by using testing signal supply lines 12 and 14 which apply signals to the liquid crystal display panel 10, a portion having the testing signal supply lines 12 and 14 formed thereon is scribed SCR, to cut off the portion. However, if electrolytic corrosion takes place at a cut surface due to chemical or substrate contamination, the electrolytic corrosion transmits to an inside of the liquid crystal display panel 10 in a direction of the arrows through the testing signal supply lines 12 and 14 like the electrolytic corrosion portions shown in FIG. 1B, to cause a crack which leads to a defect of seal breakage.